Mastery of the game of golf is dependent upon achieving a proper golf club swing that correctly involves the simultaneous movement of the entire body of the golfer. Without a proper swing, it is impossible to drive the golf ball with consistent accuracy and with the desired force, both of which are essential to the realization of a satisfying game.
The entire golf club swing is important, including the backswing, the downswing and the follow-through. In addition to the mechanics of the swing i.e., the grip and the position and motion of the arms and body, it is also important to achieve a proper tempo and rhythm.
In addition to the above, the proper addressing of the ball is important to insure that the impact of the club with the ball occurs at or near the ideal location or "sweet spot" on the face of the club.
Having directed many hours of practice toward the achievement of the proper form and swing, the typical golfer and perhaps 98 percent of all golfers tend to "come over the top" of the golf ball, i.e. the point of impact will be displaced from the "sweet spot" in the direction of the toe of the club. Other golfers, much fewer in number, will quite consistently miss the "sweet spot" with displacement in the opposite direction. In either case the displacement tends to occur even though the ball is actually addressed at the "sweet spot" location. The result in both cases is loss of distance and a directional error. The golfer also experiences the feeling of having not connected solidly with the ball.
This problem can be overcome by addressing a point on the club face that is displaced from the "sweet spot" by a distance equivalent to the observed displacement of the point of impact from the point of address. The observed displacement will be different for different golfers.
What is needed is a training device that enables the individual golfer to determine the appropriate point of address that will consistently result impact at or near the "sweet spot" of the club face.